Clark Kent (ME-Prime)
"I am not a god; I have never created life, but I have lived, and that is enough to understand the meaning of life. I will fight to preserve living being's opportunities to live, love, and dream, because that's their right. If any god thinks otherwise: they're going to have to deal with me." American Alien They Have Nothing To Fear Personality "You are who you choose to be." Relationships Martha Kent "When people see what you can do, when they see how powerful you are, they're going to be terrified. They'll need to see your face so that they can see no evil in it...to see the gentleness and decency in you, and know they have nothing to fear." Jon Kent Lois Lane Bruce Wayne/Batman "I've known Bruce for years. I can't decide if it's the hero in him that drives him - which I respect... or the dark side that puts him in harm's way - trying desperately to make up for the murder of his parents. That I don't respect." "I couldn't possibly care less what a man who hasn't lost anything thinks of me or why I do the things I do" - Batman Lex Luthor "I've thought about almost nothing else ever since you put on that "S." I studied you, followed you, and now that you are standing here, I just realized that there is a bit of brown in the blue of your left eye. How nice to find a flaw. " Powers and Abilities Weaknesses Solar Energy Dependency All of Superman's powers will eventually weaken without replenishing his energy reserves with normal (yellow) sun radiation, especially if he doesn't have any direct contact with yellow sunlight. If he engages in strenuous physical activity for a large amount of time without continuous solar energy absorption, he will expend his stored solar energy and will continue to be weakened until he either dies or replenishes his solar fuel. Kryptonite Red Radioactive fragments of the planet Krypton. Red Kryptonite was created by fusion during the explosion that destroyed the planet. Superman's cells store electromagnetic radiation from the rays of a yellow sun, and convert it into energy, manifesting as his super-powers. When Superman is exposed to the most common variety, red kryptonite (within roughly ten feet/three meters or less of any size or amount), its high-band radiation rapidly interferes with this cellular process, causing severe physical pain and the loss of his powers (or at least a portion of them). Prolonged exposure to red kryptonite may eventually lead to his death. Green The synthetic alternative to "natural" Red Kryptonite, invented by Lex Luthor, and later reversed-engineered by Batman. Magic Superman's powers come from his alien biology, but he is as vulnerable to magic as any human, and can easily fall under the influence of spells, potions, and curses. However, Superman remains very strong, generally allowing him to put up a greater fight in battles with magical warriors than others would. Magical weaponry has been shown to be able to pierce his otherwise superhumanly hard skin. Sensory Overload Superman's super senses can be used against him, almost with ease, most notable his sense of hearing, as was the case with his and Batman's first encounter, where Batman, having deduced Superman's super senses prior, utilized a sonic grenade that emitted a high-pitched suffiecient to cause Superman to pass out. Paraphernalia Links *Character Gallery Category:Created by RoninTheMasterless Category:ME-Prime Category:Heroes Category:Solar Absorption Category:Flight Category:Super Strength Category:Super Durability Category:Super Stamina Category:Super Speed Category:Expert Combatant Category:Naturally Enhanced Biology Category:Elasticity Category:Limb Regeneration Category:Super Leaping Category:Super Breath Category:Heat Vision Category:Accelerated Vision Category:Vulnerability to Magic Category:Vulnerability to Kryptonite Category:Self-Sustenance Category:Alternate Form Category:Size Alteration Category:Space Survival Category:Under Water Survival Category:Males